


Sobre sexo y café

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Punk Harry, Romance, Sexual Content, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la gente mira hacia ellos, sabe que no acaban de entender del todo, es como que algo no encaja. Pero, entonces, las cosas cambian un poco cuando ellos están juntos, Harry es más dulce, tierno y preocupado por su novio. Y Louis olvida un poco el humor sarcástico y besa a Harry por todas partes, y es una cosa especial entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre sexo y café

Cuando la gente mira hacia ellos, sabe que no acaban de entender del todo, es como que algo no encaja.

Ellos son casi completamente distintos en su apariencia y su forma de ser.

Harry siempre viste cosas negras, pantalones ajustados y camisas de bandas antiguas y olvidadas, que con su piel llena de tatuajes, sus orejas y labios perforados, hacen de él, una persona intimidante y dura a la vista.

Louis, por otra parte, viste cosas más alegres, con colores vivos y a veces brillantes, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara y una broma para contar.

Harry suele ser una persona seria y distante en general. Hasta que está con Louis.

Entonces, las cosas cambian un poco cuando ellos están juntos, Harry es más dulce, tierno y preocupado por su novio. Y Louis olvida un poco el humor sarcástico y besa a Harry por todas partes, y es una cosa especial entre ellos.

“Louis, dame la mano.” Pide Harry en voz baja, mientras atrapa la mano de Louis, y sigue caminando. Louis ríe brevemente pero acepta, y aprieta la mano de Harry mientras cruzan por la carretera.

Ellos hacen esta rutina cada día, van juntos desde su apartamento hasta la universidad y luego comen juntos en la cafetería y más tarde vuelven a casa y es un poco como un viejo matrimonio pero es agradable y no podría ser más perfecto para ellos.

Louis suele ser el que más está encima de Harry en ese aspecto, de tocar y besar, pero cuando él no lo hace un día, o está demasiado cansado, o simplemente es muy temprano para él, entonces es Harry el que se preocupa por demostrar su afecto.

Cuando están frente a la entrada, Harry se para y mira hacia Louis. Luego sonríe, pero no dice nada, así que Louis se extraña y encarna una ceja hacia él.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Louis y gira un poco la cabeza para colocar bien el flequillo sobre su frente. Harry niega y se acerca más a Louis, alza una mano hasta su mejilla y la roza con los nudillos, y después coloca mejor el pelo de Louis con los dedos.

“Nada.” Murmura Harry y pasa la lengua sobre el piercing de su labio inferior.

“Yo también quiero.” Musita Louis, sin apartar la vista de la lengua de Harry.

“¿El qué?” pregunta y es todo sarcasmo en su voz.

Louis pone mala cara al tono y da un paso más cerca, haciendo que sus pechos se toquen y pasa su lengua sobre el labio de Harry también.

Harry abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido, pero se recupera pronto y saca su lengua para rozar la de Louis con la suya.

Louis aparta su lengua y presiona sus labios contra la punta de la lengua de Harry.

“Sabes a café.” Murmura Louis. Harry sonríe y atrapa las caderas de Louis con sus brazos, y lo aferra más cerca de él, sus narices rozando un poco.

“Es que tengo un novio increíble que me hace café por las mañanas después de tener sexo.” Dice sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y eso hace sonrojar un poco a Louis, porque nunca se ha llegado a acostumbrar del todo a cuando Harry hace esas cosas.

“Ya, bueno…” carraspea un poco y mira a todas partes menos a Harry. Harry ríe, y su voz es grave y suena tan agradable y caliente como el chocolate derretido en invierno.

“Te amo, Lou.” Dice Harry y besa la mejilla de Louis. Louis sonríe abiertamente y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

“¿Más que al tipo ese que te da sexo y café?” pregunta y Harry ríe más fuerte y después clava sus dedos en su cadera, haciéndole cosquillas.

“Mucho más.” Responde un poco después, cuando Louis deja de reír y consigue calmar su propia respiración.

Louis sonríe y es una sonrisa tímida que tira un poco del corazón de Harry y hace que quiera estampar su cabeza contra cosas afiladas de lo dulce y tierno que es.

Louis traza con su dedo los tatuajes del brazo de Harry. Hay palabras y dibujos. Harry tiene golondrinas debajo de sus clavículas y una mariposa en su estómago y tiene un montón de tatuajes que ocupa casi un brazo entero.

Harry tiene un tatuaje en su brazo que dice ‘LOU’ pero cuando él le pregunta, Harry dice era ‘LDN’ pero que se borró un poco, aunque Louis no le cree.

Cuando ellos entran por la puerta, deciden en quedar en la entrada de la cafetería como cada día, pero antes de que Louis pueda irse a su primera clase, Harry está agarrándolo de la camiseta y tirándolo hacia su pecho y besando dulcemente el borde de sus labios.

En clase, Louis mira su teléfono un par de veces porque Harry suele mandarle mensajes durante la mañana, asegurándose de que él no se ha dormido y de decirle cosas dulces u obscenas y calientes que hacen sonrojar furiosamente a Louis. Depende del día.

Pero Louis aún no recibe ningún mensaje por lo que decide mandarle a Harry uno primero.

“Mi novio con sabor a café ha desparecido hoy. Te echo de menos xx” Louis teclea y da a enviar.

La respuesta llega minutos después.

“Nada de eso, sólo recordando el memorable sexo sobre el sofá de esta mañana. Yo también bebé, te quiero. X”

Louis nota como su piel empieza a arder y no puede evitar sonreír y seguir respondiendo.

La mañana se basa en eso, clases, mensajes de texto, clases, encuentros en los pasillos, un beso y clases.

Por fin es la hora de comer y ambos se encuentran en la puerta de la cafetería.

Cuando Louis encuentra a Harry a un par de metros, corre hacia él y se lanza a su cuello.

Harry por un momento casi pierde el equilibrio, pero consigue atrapar a Louis por la cintura y lo hace girar una vuelta completa en el pasillo antes de colocarlo sobre sus pies, riéndose un poco de Louis.

Louis también está riendo cuando Harry lo suelta y se acerca a sus labios, poniéndose de puntillas sobre las botas de Harry.

Harry sonríe cariñosamente hacia su novio, él como que se enamora un poco más de Louis siempre que hace esas cosas. Harry inclina la cabeza hacia abajo a por el beso de Louis, pero Louis gira la cabeza y entierra la nariz en su cuello antes de que Harry pueda atrapar sus labios.

“No tienes ni idea de lo que he echado de menos tu olor.” Dice en voz baja, sólo para que lo pueda escuchar Harry.

Harry ríe y besa el pelo de Louis, después mete sus manos debajo de la camisa de Louis y empieza a acariciar su espalda caliente con los dedos.

Louis se aparta enseguida de Harry y se estremece un poco. “¡Tienes los dedos fríos!” grita y entonces da media vuelta y empieza a entrar por la puerta de la cafetería.

Harry y lo atrapa por la cintura antes de que él pueda dar otro paso más, y lo toma de la mano y ambos entran juntos a la cafetería.

Harry hace la cola por la comida mientras que Louis se sienta ya en la mesa, con el resto.

Zayn y Niall están allí cuando llega, Liam tarda un poco más.

Louis comienza una conversación bastante divertida con Niall y Liam, burlándose sobre un nuevo programa que es horrible y hacen enfadar un poco a Zayn porque él también lo vio y él sí le gustó.

Louis después comenta sobre el dudar de querer seguir siendo amigo de un tipo que le gusta un programa horrible sobre vampiros demasiado obvio.

Harry llega más tarde con una bandeja con comida para ellos, Harry suele pedir cosas diferentes para que Louis pueda comer de ambas, porque siempre se queja cuando Harry pide lo mismo para los dos porque entonces él no puede comer la comida de Harry y luego se pone un poco de mal humor pero Harry solo asiente e intenta aguantar su sonrisa para Louis cuando todo eso pasa.

La hora de descanso pasa y es agradable para ellos, porque pueden pasar tiempo también con el resto de sus amigos y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Louis roba un par de besos a Harry cuando él está distraído y Harry hace lo mismo más tarde. Y cuando ambos terminan de comer, Louis se apoya en el regazo de Harry y Harry lo rodea con sus brazos y lo mantiene cerca, y besa su cabeza de vez en cuando mientras habla con el resto de chicos sobre cualquier cosa.

Cuando Harry llega a casa después de su turno de los jueves en la cafetería, se encuentra con el silencio absoluto y todas las luces apagadas y lo hace preocupar bastante, porque se supone que Louis debería estar ahí desde hace tiempo.

Él camina por el pasillo, encendiendo algunas luces a su paso, hasta que llega a su dormitorio que comparte con Louis.

También está vacío, pero desde la puerta que conecta con su baño sale una luz tenue y está entreabierta, así que Harry se dirige hacia allí, y la abre del todo.

Louis está en la bañera, rodeado de burbujas y el vapor de agua caliente lo agobia un poco.

“Louis.” Harry llama, pero Louis tiene los ojos cerrados y eso también preocupa a Harry porque él podría haber estado así por horas y podría enfermar.

“Louis.” Vuelve a decir, y se acerca a la bañera. El agua aún está caliente, Harry suspira aliviado.

“Bebé.” Susurra, apartando el flequillo mojado de la frente de su novio. Harry sacude la cabeza y hace una mueca. Entonces se separa de la bañera, en busca de toallas.

Harry ha puesto un par de toallas en el suelo y tiene otra cerca para Louis.

Harry se acerca despacio y cierra el grifo del que aún sale agua, después levanta a Louis de la bañera, sujetándolo por la cintura.

Cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos, Harry nota que él se está mojando también y maldice en voz baja pero nunca suelta a Louis.

Entonces, lo coloca sobre su cama, ya rodeado con la toalla y empieza a frotar por su cuerpo para secarlo.

“No puedo creer que tenga al novio más tonto del mundo.” Dice en voz baja y ojala que Louis estuviera despierto para que lo pueda oír.

Pero sabe que no está tan molesto porque él aún sigue sonriendo como un idiota. A veces a Harry le pasa esto. Él sonríe sin razón aparente. Pero siempre es por culpa de Louis, se dice. Él antes no sonría tanto.

Cuando tiene a Louis completamente seco, se dirige hacia el armario en busca de alguna camiseta suya para que Louis pueda usarla como pijama.

Louis se molesta cuando no duerme con algo que no sea de Harry, así que Harry tuvo que comprar más camisetas para ponérselas y luego dejárselas a Louis.

Él realmente agradece no tener que explicárselo a ningún conocido suyo.

Agarra a Louis de los brazos y lo presiona contra su pecho, entonces pasa el cuello de la camiseta blanca por el cuello de Louis, y después las mangas, y después el resto, hasta que el borde de la camisa llega a su cintura.

Harry sonríe cariñosamente hacia su novio y lo tapa con las sabanas antes de buscar algo para ponerse él mismo.

Cuando Harry llega, él ya está vestido con unos bóxers y una camiseta, pero se detiene en el marco de la puerta justo cuando entra.

“No me lo puedo creer.” Su voz grave y sorprendida resuena en la habitación.

Louis, él ya no está dormido, está de pie, sobre la cama, saltando, y riéndose.

Harry lo va a matar.

“¿Estabas despierto?” grita, acercándose a la cama a zancadas largas. Louis ríe más fuerte y salta desde la cama hasta un sillón que está muy cerca.

“Te juro por Dios, Tomlinson, que hoy mueres.” Vuelve a decir, pero, maldita sea, él puede notar la enorme y estúpida sonrisa en su cara mientras lo hace.

“¡Harry!” grita Louis cuando Harry lo aprisiona con sus brazos y lo tira devuelta a la cama.

“Estabas despierto todo el rato, tú pequeño…” Louis interrumpe a Harry, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y tirándolo a la cama con él.

Louis ríe de nuevo y se abalanza sobre él, pasando ambas piernas por los lados de su cintura, ahora sentado sobre Harry.

“¿Por qué estás tan molesto?” pregunta Louis, sus labios rozando la oreja de Harry.

Harry tiembla un poco “Tú… nosotros podríamos haber aprovechado que, que tú estabas ahí desnudo en esa maldita bañera… y–” Louis ríe fuerte de nuevo y niega con la cabeza.

“No se me había ocurrido.” Responde. Harry hace una mueca porque sabe que eso es mentira.

“Ya.” Dice Harry y frunce los labios, haciendo un mohín fastidiado.

“Podemos hacerlo aquí, de todos modos.” Propone Louis.

“No, ya no quiero.” Harry intenta zafarse del cuerpo de Louis pero es inútil.

“Oh, vamos…” besa la frente de Harry “Prometo esperar por ti la próxima vez que me bañe.”

Louis hace cosquillas en las costillas de Harry y él empieza a reír también con él.

Y entonces son sólo un montón de miembros desnudos, uno encima de otro, rodando por las sabanas y un montón de besos vienen y más tarde ambos están completamente desnudos, la pelea olvidada, son ellos dos, sonriendo, y teniendo un buen momento donde no importa realmente nada más, no importa qué parecen ser, o qué se supone que deberían ser. Son sólo Harry y Louis, y se aman y están juntos.


End file.
